Red Light
by AnGeLwInGs723
Summary: I couldn’t believe that I was chasing her… it was insane but… I couldn’t forget her. I couldn’t forget anything about her no matter how hard I tried… her hair, her scent… her sweet lips on me… it was hot, passionate, and unforgettable. I need her again...
1. Interlude

Red Light

Interlude

I sat in my black Ferrari at a red light biting my thumb nail and staring at my steering wheel. I had gotten dressed quickly so I looked like a mess.  
I couldn't believe that I was chasing her… it was insane but… I couldn't forget her. I couldn't forget anything about her no matter how hard I tried… her hair, her scent… her sweet lips on me… it was hot, passionate, and unforgettable. The weird thing is though… I want it again…

I sighed then looked up at the red light as it turned green and whispered a little heavily, "Get back here, Baby."  
I sped off into the dark night not quite knowing where I was going… and I didn't care… all I wanted … was her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: HER

I guess I should tell you what happened to get me there. You see I'm hot. I mean like irresistibly hot. EVERY girl wants to be with me. EVERY guy wants to be me. I mean I'm Draco Malfoy, can you blame them! Anyway getting on with my story…

I stood in front of my full length mirror and inspected myself. I smiled in approval. I ran my fingers through my white-blonde hair which hung right above my mouth.  
"I look good," I said.  
"Stop ogling yourself and let's go, git," my friend, Jaden, said  
in frustration.  
Jaden was as hot as me… well he tries. I don't mean to say that in a sick way. He had dark brown, shaggy hair that made him look like a skater, which he and I were. He was my height of around 6'5" and listened to rock/punk music. The evidence of him being a punk showed through with his choice of outfit to wear to a club. The same outfit that dawned the lead singer of Greenday: all black minus the loose red tie around his neck.  
I rolled my eyes and messed with my hair and took one last look at my all black outfit with the shirt open to reveal my great rock hard chest.  
I grabbed the car keys off of my dresser and headed downstairs. My mother looked up at us and raised her eyebrow.  
"Well, where are you two blokes going dressed like that," she asked us in a laughing manner.  
I rolled my eyes at her.  
"We're going out mum."  
"Ok, well, be back before… uh… we have to leave for Hogwarts, at the least, mmk?"

Jaden knew about Hogwarts even though he wasn't a wizard. Seeing as we had been friends since we were around the age of nine, I figured it would be nice to let him know that I was a wizard.  
My dad didn't approve of me being friends with a Muggle so Mom would sneak me out on the weekends to let me see him.  
Sure, Jaden had been hit by my father, but he being him he stuck by me more not wanting Lucius to hurt me anymore. This reason was the reason why I stuck with him as my best friend.  
"Don't worry Miss M. I'll have him back before-," Jaden started before being cut off by me hitting him in his stomach, which really didn't even affect him because he had a rock hard stomach identical to mine.

"You know very well I'm the one driving," I said giving him a look. He smiled deviously I looked back at my mum and said as we started heading outside, "Be back later. Don't wait up. Love you!"  
I hopped into the drivers' side and started the engine of my black Ferrari. I heard it rev up and I smirked one of my signature smirks. I noticed Jaden roll his eyes and I chuckled.  
"Let's go mate," I said pressing the gas pedal and squealing out of the driveway.

I stepped out of my car and looked at the long line outside of my favorite Muggle club, Martini. Jaden groaned and I looked at him, "What's wrong?"  
"We're never gonna get in there with that line," he moaned.  
I laughed a little and put my hand on his shoulder, "Don't you worry bout it mate. We'll get in."  
I led Jaden up to the door and nodded at the bouncer, "Hey, Matt."  
"Hey Draco! How are you my man," Matt said patting my back.  
"I'm good, How are u?"  
"Pretty good."

"Is it full in there tonight?"

Matt nodded, "But there's always room for our best dancer."  
He turned around and unclipped the rope that was stopping people from getting in. Jaden and I stepped towards the door. The crowed line broke out in yells and moans.

"What-! We've been waiting for hours!"  
"Why does he get to go in before us!"  
"What a jack-"  
"HEY," Matt yelled making them all quiet down.  
I followed Jaden inside and looked around at all the gyrating bodies and the women and men at the bar. We both smiled and walked to the bar. I sat on a stool next to him and looked into the crowd of bodies. My eyes caught this one girl… The way she moved… it was addicting… I felt my body heat up. Her curly golden locks swung around as she moved to the beat. The sweat rolled down her body which made her appeal sexier. I chewed on my lip and made a move to get up and dance with her but I stopped.

Jaden immediately sensed something and followed my eyes to the dance floor. I noticed his reaction was the same as mine. A bead of sweat slowly fell down the side of his face as he bit his lip. He slowly stood up and headed to the floor.

"Hold on there mate! I saw her first. If she blows me off…. then you can head for her."

Jaden rolled his eyes and sat back down accidentally sitting on a girl. He quickly stood up and looked at her angry face.  
"Oh I'm so sorry…"

I smiled and heard his voice fade as I stepped into the crowd. I pushed through the guys surrounding her. I pressed my body against her back and moved with her. She turned her head to see who I was. I ran my hand down her side and whispered in her ear in a husky voice, "Just dance with me for now…"  
I saw her give a slight nod and push it back up on me. I bit my lip and continued moving with her, letting her lead. She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. I slid my hands to her waist and looked up into her face. She looked oddly familiar. Her chocolate eyes looked back into my silver blue ones… I couldn't believe how my body reacted to hers. I fit perfectly into her… My mouth actually started watering as I looked her up and down… I felt myself blush. Her finger pressed into the sensitive part on my neck and my eyes widened. I looked at her and saw the smirk on her face. She looked as if she knew that was how to get to me.

She slowly grinded against me… and for once I was the one who was loosing control. Usually it was the girl who was going nuts but now it was my turn, I needed her … and I needed her now…

I placed my hand on the back of her neck and kissed her intensely. She started kissing me back and I begged entrance to her mouth with my tongue. She pulled away before I could get her. She pulled open her purse and pulled out her cell as I stood there. She glanced at it. I noticed it was ringing judging by the changing colors of light on the front screen.

"I got to go," she yelled and headed to the door.  
"Wait," I called trying to get to her but couldn't through the gyrating bodies, "I didn't get your name! YOUR NUMBER! HEY WAIT!"

I finally got out of the crowd and I searched around for her but I saw nothing. I sighed and went back to Jaden whom was still flirting with the bird he sat on. I plopped down next to him and ordered a key lime martini.

I already knew it… this one girl would plague my mind for a long while…


	3. Chapter 2

Red Light

Chapter 2: Back to School

I walked into my mansion and laid my keys on the small table by the doors. I smiled to myself. It was nice to finally come home to a quiet house.

Ever since my father was killed by Potter the house had been quieter. My mother was happier and I wasn't lying in bed every night moaning in pain.

As much as I disliked Potter, I should thank him for getting rid of Lucius. That man, who wasn't even worthy enough to be called a father, was the most horrible person you could ever meet.

He was one of those people who seemed nice when around other people but when the doors were closed and no one could see him… he was awful.

I looked up into the mirror above the small table. Sometimes I hated myself because I looked a lot like him. I recalled this one incident when I was six…

"_DRACO!"_

_Draco ran downstairs hurriedly to his father._

"_Yes… Father," he said in between pants of breath._

"_What arre you doing," Lucius asked with a slight slur._

_Draco immediately noticed a glass of whiskey in his father lack hand._

"_N-Nothing father," Draco said softly backing away slowly. He's seen how his father acted towards his mother when he was drunk and it had scared him immensely. _

"_Why are you lying to me?"_

"_I-I'm not, Dad."_

_Lucius turned his head sharply to his son and slapped him clear across his face. Draco fell to the floor and stared up at his dad. He had never been hit before and he was shocked that his own father would hit it for nothing. He watched terrified as his dad shock harshly to him._

"_You will start learning who is in authority in this house. First of all, do not lie to me… under any circumstances. Second of al, I am not your dad; I am notyour friend…. I am your father; your teacher and you WILL respect me by called me 'father', nothing else. Now go back to you room, you good for nothing piece of shit," he said kicking Draco at the end._

_Draco scrambled up and gripped his rib cage as he headed up the stairs as fast as he could. He noticed his mother standing there in the hallway with tears in her eyes. Draco walked to her slowly and wrapped his arms around her legs as she kneeled down and held him close sobbing silently into his hair. Draco let a few tears fall onto her shoulders._

That was the only time I had ever cried. I haven't been able to since. Even when I was beaten and hexed and cursed for protecting my mum against Lucius, I never let a tear fall.

I looked away from the mirror and into the parlor. My attention was drawn to a recent picture of my mother and me. I walked towards it and picked it up tenderly.

For as long as I could remember my mom was always there for me. After fights with my father, after break-ups with my girlfriends, after anything… she was always there for me to give me comfort even when I didn't need any at all.

Truthfully she was the one who need comfort. Lucius tortured her mercilessly because of me and I did my best to protect her. While Lucius was the head of the household, my mother was miserable, but now that he is no longer here, she has been less timid about walking around.

I examined the picture. I was nearly a foot taller than her. My arm was wrapped around her dainty shoulders and her tiny hand graced my chest. We were both smiling real smiles… not ones just to hide how we felt inside. I inspected her face. Her eyes were brighter she actually looked happy. I side-smiled and placed the picture back down.

I plopped down onto the long leather couch and toed off my shoes. My thoughts immediately went back to the girl I danced with in the club.

Her scent was of the ocean… sweet yet sour. Her hair was soft and a beautiful shade of gold. Her body was amazing… her curves… the way she felt against me… it was unbearable.

"I need a cold shower," I stated to no one specifically and headed upstairs.

"Draco, dear, it's time to get up!'

Draco groaned and sat up in his king sized bed. He ran his fingers through his untidy hair and yawned loudly.

"I'm up, Mum," he called down to her.

He slid out of his bed and went into the bathroom. He had been having a good dream. It had the girl from the club in it and I was having a good old time snogging her passionately. I was just about to take off her top right when Mum called. I guess it was a good thing because if she didn't wake me it probably would have been a wet dream.

I came out of the bathroom and walked over to my stereo system and turned it on. Papa Roach blared though the speakers.

If my father was still here I wouldn't have been able to get any Muggle things, but since he's been gone Mum let me buy a few things… well it started out a few things. It started out with just the car, which I loved. Then I experienced Muggle music. I liked the rock music the best, which drove me to buy a sound system for my room and what they call "CD's" to go with it. I couldn't resist….

I nodded my head to one of my favorite songs called "Tyranny of Normality" and headed to my humongous closet. I chose to dress in baggy jeans with a studded black belt, a semi-tight white T-shirt, and my favorite pair of DC shoes. I headed down stairs and tossed down me food that Mum placed in front of me.

"You ready to go?"

"Lemme get my trunk really fast."

I ran upstairs and grabbed my trunk and my back pack which I stashed one of my other favorite Muggle gadgets... my CD player. I quickly snatched my CD's and headed back downstairs carrying it all.

"Ok now I'm ready."

She placed her hand on my arm and apparated to Platform 9 ¾. I placed my things on a trolley and kissed her goodbye.

"See you in June," she said as I got onto the train. I turned and smiled at her.

"Now where's the head's compartments…" I wondered allowed.  
I had gotten a letter telling me that I had made Head Boy. I could barely wait to see who had made it to be head girl. I just hoped she was hot seeing as I had to share quarters with her.

I guess that the compartment would be at the front of the train so I slung my back pack onto my shoulder and headed that way. I opened the door and met with the same chocolate brown eyes that I had seen in the club. My mouth dropped and my eyes widened as did hers.

"O my God…."


	4. Chapter 3

Red Light

Chapter 3: Her again…

I stared into her eyes, shocked. I couldn't believe that the girl I met in the club, danced with, shared a kiss with, and embarrassingly had wet dreams about was –

"Granger!"

"Malfoy… o my…," she chewed her lip.

I examined her closely. She had _grown_ quite a lot. She was daunting a Von Dutch trucker hat and a black belly shirt that read "I'm rad, your rad. Lets hug." My eyes settled on her cut stomach and her ass tight jeans. I chewed my lip also… but for another reason.

"I made out… with you," she asked me looking up. Her hat covered one of her eyes.

"I made out with… you…"

We stared at each other in disbelief for quite a while. Right when I made to say something Potty and Weasel came in.

"Oh Baby," Weasel said with a gleam in his eyes.

I snapped my head to him. I noticed Potty had the same gleam. I cocked his head as Hermione blushed deeply. I looked back at her.

Both of the guys had the same gleam in his eyes and they both greeted her with a kiss. Was she dating both of them… my dear Lord.

I stared at them all in utter shock. I never thought I'd see the day Hermione Granger would party, date two best friends, kiss me, then kiss them… I'm getting a headache.

I looked back at the golden trio as they talked a bit.

"Guys, you should go now. We're about to leave."

The guys nodded and walked out giving her a look. I closed the door. She sat back into her seat and propped her Van's covered feet up.

"Granger, are you dating Potter and Weasley?"

"Hm," she said looking up, "O… um…"

"You are… How disgusting…"

"I-It's not like THAT… um… you see… I'm dating Ron… but I needed money so-"  
"O GO- o your sick!"

I couldn't believe my ears Granger, straight A Granger, was a hired whore… maybe I could get her to- NO! O NO!

"NO, MALFOY! Listen, I'm on my own… I needed money. Ron and Harry are my well… man-whore's… they get hired by chick's all around London.

NAH J/P! ha I got u didn't i? neway here's how it really happens

"Oh Baby," Weasel said looking Hermione over, "You look really great. That make over did wonders on you. You look even better!"

Granger smiled sheepishly and stood. I felt a bead of sweat slide down my cheek as I took a good look of her body. She was hott… her body was fine… I thought about ice and cold water to keep myself under control.

Weasley smiled as her eyed her a little hungrily. Granger bit her lip softly looking at him.

"Like it?"

"Love it," he said.

I realized Potter was standing next to me when I glanced to see where he was.

"Get away from me."

He rolled his eyes and stepped back, "Put a sock in it, Malfoy. I don't feel like fighting you anymore."

I looked back at him and he met my eyes. I stared into them. I then realized how lucky I had it.

"Thank… you," I muttered.

"For what," he asked confused.

I glared at him… I couldn't help it… I wanted to be nice but I couldn't.

"For moving," I spat, "Wouldn't want to stand by a Mudblood lover like you."

"Hey," Ron yelled, "Don't say that to him! Don't talk about my girlfriend that way either! You're just jealous!"

And I was.

"O yeah, Weasel, I love your girlfriend. I wanna fck her so hard."

It's true that I wanted to fck her hard…

I smirked as they all looked taken aback.

"Why you-," Red head said stomping towards me. I just watched him knowing Potter would stop him. I looked at Potter as Weasel got closer. He was making no move to stop his friend.

I was going to regret this…

Weasel took a swing at me.I grabbed his arm at midpoint and turned him around pinning his arm against his back and him against the door.

"Don't…even try…"

Potter pounced on me and I knocked him off keeping Weasel pinned. I felt an arm wrap around my throat and pull me off Weasel. The same arm was choking me.

"Get off me P-"

I saw Potter stand up next to Weasel and a stood there sputtering for breath.

"G-Granger! Let-me-go!

The dream duo smiled.

"We'll leave him to you. Have fun Malfoy," Potter smiled and walked out with his buddy.

I leaned back into her making her fall. This caused her to let me go and I turned over right before I hit the ground. I landed right on her. She grunted and I looked at her as I pinned her to the ground. I smiled.

"Don't try that again…"

She just looked at me. She was beautiful… I wanted her… soo bad… I couldn't take it… I bite my lip hard.

She smirked and grinded her hip against mine once. My eyes widened and immediately got hard.

"O you like that? hmmm? Do you want me, Draco."

"Yes," I said breathily.

"What do you want to do to me," she said huskily.

My body relaxed into hers. That when she took advantage of me. She rolled over and sat on top of me.

"Don't EVER touch me OR my boyfriend again!"

She kicked me in my balls and stood up and sat back into her seat and left me rolling on the floor in pain and extreme anger.

I hated her….

A/N: o I got u guys didn't i? lol that was a good one… I was actually gonna make that happen but it was a dumb idea. O and FYI, if I don't update everyday don't freak cuz I'm prob just doin homework 4 my summer skool class. uggggh Geometry. I had 2 do 4 lessons and a test today! and I'm only going into tenth grade… y do parents do these things to kids… we shuld revolt u guys! PULSE OF THE MAGGOTS! do u understand? YES! sry… neway yeah just thought I'd let u guys know and thank u all 4 reviewing my story! I 3's u!


	5. Chapter 4

Red Light

Chapter 4

A/N: sry the last chapter sucked. I'll try to make this one better but yeah like I said. I'm doing geometry and I do not get the crap….

I stood up after the pain had subsided a little and glared at her. I sat on the other side of the compartment on the opposite row and pulled out my CD player and CD's. I put in my Seether CD and nodded my head to the beat.

Every time she looked at me and I made sure I didn't look at her. I was utterly pissed at her. Who did she think she was to bring me down? To give me an erection then kick me in the jewels.

Then it hit me… I had to live with this bitch until the end of the year. What was I gonna do?

We stopped at the Hogwart's station just as I was buttoning up my shirt. I quickly put on my vest and walked out of the compartment coming face to face with Granger, whom was still wearing her trucker hat and now had her hair in loose pigtails. She flashed me a smirk and walked off the train. I just stared at her back as she sauntered off.

She had the same smirk I did… How weird. I headed of the train thinking deeply.

Her eyes… they were beautiful but they were burning with fire… it was almost scary.

Granger had changed a lot… most of them weren't bad changes either. Her physical appearance was great. I like the changes. But she had also changed on the inside a lot too.

She was no longer shy but outgoing. She wasn't afraid of anything, I could tell you that, because not many girls stand up to me. She was more daring and… she was more torn inside than before…

I didn't know why, though I wanted to find out. Though she didn't look hurt or broken, she was… I could just tell, because I have the same feelings as her.

Ever since my dad had kicked me that day, I built up a cold, harsh, façade. I didn't want people to see what had happened to me as a child, which is why the only person who is in my heat is Mum, because she was always there for me. Other people, I just block them out. I don't let them into my hearts, because I didn't want to get hurt.

It was hard for me to get attached to something, which could be why all my girlfriends broke up with me. I mean, inside I would want to feel the love they gave I just… couldn't or wouldn't. It was frustrating... It's like a glass wall between me and that other person. I'd want to show and receive love I just couldn't and now, I can't find a way out behind that glass wall. I'm trying desperately to find someone to shatter it but no one's willing and it's my fault because of the way I act. No girl wants to stay long enough with me. They usually take it then leave.

I sat at my table next to my other good friend Blaise Zabini. He nodded with a small smile to acknowledge my presence. I nodded back in response then turned my attention to the front of that hall for the beginning of the Sorting ceremony.

"…And I am pleased to inform you that our new Head Boy is Draco Malfoy. Also, our new Head Girl is Hermione Granger. Will you two please stay after everyone leaves so that I may escort you to your quarters? Thank-You. First-years follow your house prefects. The rest of you, have a good night and sleep well."

I glanced up at Hermione and she looked up at me. She winked at me with her visible eye. I rolled my eyes even though my heart skipped a beat.

I headed up to Dumbledore. He smiled at us.

"Congratulations you two. Now if you come with me I'll show you your common room."

We followed Dumbledore to their room and listened as he told us the rules, regulations, and responsibilities of the Heads. I nodded and agreed with everything.

"Unity," Dumbledore said.

The portrait bearing a loin and a snake opened with a roar and a hiss. We all headed in. I looked around our common room. It was a combination on our school colors.

"Ok, seeing your pasts, we noticed that you two have not gotten along we faculty decided that for the first few months of your stay here you two will share a room."

My eyes widen. Noooo way….

"What," I heard Granger say in rebuttal.

"No I'm just 'kidding' with you," Dumbledore smiled.  
We both let out a sigh of relief.  
"Ok well, I will bid you two good night. Hermione your dorm is on the right. Draco, yours is on the left."

I watched as he walked out of the dorm and I looked at Granger. She looked back at me and stared into my eyes. I saw the fire again, it was hatred.

"Granger, what happened to you over summer," I couldn't help but ask."

She glared and said harshly, "You should know…"

"How the hell would I know what happened to you!"

Her glare pierced through me like a thousand arrows. It was cold and harsh… like my fathers… I couldn't take it.

"Stop glaring at me like that!"

She continued, her eyes piercing into mine. I was scared; I felt I was gonna scream. The glare brought back memories I had blocked out, memories I didn't want back.

"Hermione, STOP!"

I pushed her away from. She stumbled back and looked up at me confused. I was panting softly as I looked down at her.

"What's wrong with you," she asked staring up at me with her eyebrows knitted together.

I swallowed hard as the memories slowly started to fade. She stood back up and looked at me as her face faded of confusion. I stared at her thinking how unbelievably alike my father's glare and hers were.

"You realized… that you called me Hermione…"

I just stared at her.

"What made you do that?"

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I was terrified of her right now and I wasn't about to admit.

"I-I… need to go. I'll see you in the morning… goodnight," I said hurriedly backing into my room.

I shut and locked the door. I peeled off my robe and loosened my tie. I sauntered to my balcony and leaned on my elbows on the elbows, thinking deeply.

I wondered why Granger said that I should know what happened to her. How would I know? There's no possible way for me to.

I thought back about her glare. It was exactly like my father's. It terrified me immensely because every time I saw that glare it meant bad things. How did she develop that? How could she even-?

Then it hit me…

"O no…"


	6. Chapter 5

Red Light

Chapter 5: The truth

I stared out at the lake. How could he? That bastard… He hurt her… All those night he was missing… All those days he wasn't at the house… I'll kill him…

I started breathing heavily and pacing around my room. I needed to relax and think sensibly. I couldn't though. I wanted to kill him. He never told me! Ugh… I started to take deep breaths.

I'm going to take a bath and try to calm down…

"_So… Hermione… ready for some fun," a man in a dark cloak whispered._

_Hermione whimpered and pleaded, "Not again… Please… don't…"_

_The man chuckled and slipped off his cloak and shirt, "Don't worry… I'll take good care of you… I need you… I'll give you plenty of pleasure tonight…"_

_He kissed her cheek gently._

_She jerked her head away and tugged on her ties binding her arms. She squirmed causing the ties around her legs to tighten. Tears slowly started falling down her cheek. _

_The man slowly started undressing and climbing onto her waist. She could feel his erection against her. He ran his hands down her body. She couldn't help but feel violated. She wanted to cry out for help even though no one would hear her._

_She tried to ignore what was happening to her again and slip into another world. That was until the pain came…_

I heard a scream come from Granger's room. I jumped out of the lavish tub and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself hurriedly as I ran to the door leading from the bathroom into her room.

I threw open the door and looked around her room. The only person I saw was Granger sitting up in her bed panting.

"Granger," I said softly.

She looked at me. I noticed sweat was dripping down her face. I walked to her carefully and sat gently on her bed.

She looked at me like I was an angel. She must have been taken aback by my hot body dripping wet. She probably wants me to drop- Ok that was a little insensitive.

"A-are you ok," I asked quietly.

She nodded agape.

"What happened?"

"I-I had a bad… dream…," she said stuttering a bit.

"Must have been really bad… for you to have screamed," I inspected her facial features.

She had grown more beautifully. Her face was heart shaped and accented by her golden hair cascading in luscious loose curls; she had beautiful full lips, the kind you want to nibble and kiss tenderly. She had a cute, tiny button nose and her eyes where a dark chocolate brown color… She was absolutely, undeniably the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"Malfoy," Granger said softly jarring me from my thoughts.

I looked up at her

"Why are you staring at me?"

"O uh… no reason… just thinking."

"O ok."

We sat there in silence for a bit, but the question that had been bugging me since I fist saw her came back up.

"Granger, what happened to you over summer?"

I heard her sigh softly as her eyes met mine. I waited for her reply, not wanting to force her into telling me.

"There was this guy…"

Ok, I knew it was a guy… I just wanted to know who she thought it was. I waited for her to continue. I could tell this was hard for her to tell me.

"We live down the street from each other. I didn't think… that passing glances and flirting with him would… drive him to…," she took a deep breath.

I reached out and rubbed her back. I noticed tears well up in her eyes.  
"He would always tell me… 'S-Say my name… you know u like it... Say my name'."

He felt anger within him. How could he do that to her…  
"I would always do as he says because I was scared…"

"I know… I understand…"

She met his eyes and sighed. We sat there looking at each other for a bit before I noticed her eyes turn fiery again.

"Why do you care what happened to me any way?"

"Granger, I was just worried about you. I understand how you feel."  
"No you don't!"  
She pushed me away from her and got off the bed.  
"Yes I do! I know what it feels like to have someone hurt you. I know what it feels like to have someone torture you… I get it…"

She stared at me.

"Your father…"

I nodded.

"I hate him…"

I looked at her slowly.

"He helped your friend in raping me."

My eyes widened.  
"He and Jaden would torture me endlessly… I felt violated… disgusting."

I saw burning anger in her eyes. I was actually scared. Hard to believe…  
"I want them dead… I want them to pay for what they did to me."

I stared at her. Jaden was my friend. I never thought he would do something like this. It was hard for me to decide what to do. But, this did explain a lot. All the times I wanted to go out with Jaden and he said he had to "do" something. The things that were in his room the hand cuffs covered with blood that he claimed was fake, the other nasty things. They times he deserted me then called and was panting.

I sighed then realized she said "them."

"Them," I asked her, "Lucius is dead..."

"No he's not…"


	7. Chapter 6

Red Light

Chapter 6

I froze and stared at her. I couldn't believe she had just said that. What did she mean he wasn't dead? I watched him die. I stood right in front of Potter and Lucius. I watched and heard Potter cast Avada Kedavra. I watched my father fall to the floor rigid. I know I am not insane. I saw it all!  
"What… do you mean… he's not dead?"  
"He's not dead, Malfoy. He was in my room the night before we left for here. Him and Jaden… they were both there…," she said shuddering.  
I stared at her in disbelief. It… It couldn't be… I bit my lip. She stared back at me with a look in her eyes. I've only seen that look once before…and I hated it… it was sympathy.

"Don't look at me like that," I ordered, "I do not need to be sympathized upon. Besides… I don't deserve sympathy… you do. Look what my father did to you… what Jaden did-"  
"Shut up," she said.

I cocked my head slightly.  
"Get out of my room," she ordered me.  
I saw tears well up in her eyes. She turned her head. I took a small step back.

"Go!"  
I walked back into the bathroom and shut the door to her room. I then remembered that I was still wearing a bath towel. I threw it off and slipped on some boxers. I closed the door connecting the bathroom to my room. I noticed the candle immediately went out as soon as the bathroom door shut.

I walked out to the balcony again and rested my elbows on the railing.

My father… alive… I don't believe it… or do I refuse to believe it? I couldn't tell. I don't want it to be true… the things he did to my mother and I weren't right. They hurt me and they hurt her.

"I'll kill him… I'll kill Jaden…"

I took a deep breath and headed back inside to go to bed. I needed a good nights rest after today.

The next couple of days passed in a blur. Classes have started. Homework was due. Quidditch teams needed practices.

I headed into the locker rooms after one particularly hard practice. What could I say? I had to work the team hard. We HAD to beat Gryffindor this year, even if it meant knocking Golden Boy off his broom.

I undid my robes and placed them aside. The locker room was empty because I had decided to stay after practice and mess around on my broom. It was refreshing to fly around leisurely enjoying the afternoon breeze.

I headed out still clad in my Quidditch pants and boots. I stood on the outskirts of the field and looked around.

I got lost in my thoughts again.

If my father was still alive, why hasn't he tried to contact me? Jaden hadn't replied to my owl either… well I could understand that. I was pretty angry with what he did to Hermione.

Hermione… the name sounded different to me. Like something exotic and special. I was so used to calling her Granger but in the past few days she's tried to get me to say her first name. I t was quite funny the way she went about it:

"_Granger-" Draco started trying to call attention to the beautiful girl next to him._

"_I have a first name you know," she snapped._

_We weren't exactly friends but we we're exactly enemies. It was hard to explain us. I guess we were a hate-love friendship. Quite odd actually…_

"_I-I know but…"_

"_But what? Is it that you cannot pronounce it?"_

_Draco felt a slight bit of anger at the degrading of his intelligence. Of course he could pronounce it. Just when he opened his mouth to do so Hermione interrupted him._

"_Here we go. I'll teach you to say it. Ready?"_

_Draco just stared at her blankly._

"_HER-MY-O-NEE"_

_She smiled cheesily waiting for him to repeat her. _

_Draco couldn't help but give her a side smile and mutter softly, "Hermione."_

_She laughed and praised him. Draco laughed along with her._

I chuckled at the memory. I looked back out into the fields and noticed someone standing there in the middle looking up into the sky.

I started walking towards them. As I got closer I noticed it was a girl.

"Hello?"

The girl looked at me. I noticed she was wearing jeans and a tank top and a… trucker hat.

"What are you doing out here Hermione," I asked relaxing and closing the distance between us.

"Oh nothing… just wondering what it'd b like to fly…," she stated absentmindedly.

"I could… teach you if you wanted me to…"

She looked at me with a smile playing on her lips. She nodded.

I smiled and told her to wait while I grabbed my broom. I jogged and got it then jogged back to her. I let the broom float freely in the mounting position.

"Ok first thing you got to do is of course get your balance. It's quite simple really. Hop on."

She did so cautiously. She wobbled a bit and I put my hand on her back to keep her a little bit steady. She placed her hands on the broom handle making her balance a bit more.

"No Hermione… you gotta put your hands here and here," I took her hands in one of mine and placed them where they needed to be. I looked up into her face with a small smile her eyes met mine.

I immediately got lost in them. I made no move to remove my hand from hers. Her lips were parted. It was the perfect invitation… so I took it.

My lips met hers softly. I swear it was like heaven. I slowly massaged my mouth against hers. My hand slowly worked its way into her soft hair and onto the back of her neck. I felt her hand move into the same position. I never wanted to let her go…


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I pulled her closer enjoying the taste of her lips, the feel of her body against mine. It was the best feeling in the world but as quick as it started it ended.

She pushed me away. I stared at her as she got off the broom. Why was she leaving?  
"I got to go Draco," she muttered as she started walking off.

"No wait, Hermione!"

She kept walking, ignoring me. I ran after her and caught her arm pulling her to me and into another kiss.

I refused to let her go. I loved the taste of her lips. I love her body against me. Her hair and her scent drove me wild. I never wanted her to go.

She struggled against me but I kept hold of her. Finally she relaxed and started to kiss me back. I let my hold on her slack off a little. I intertwined my fingers in her hair and stroked the back of her neck.

I was in heaven and I never wanted to leave it.

We stayed like that for ever it seemed like when I finally had to pull away from air. She shrugged me off and muttered, "I have to go."

"Hermione-"  
But she was gone. I stared after her sadly. I've never felt this strongly for a girl. I've only gotten to know her in two fuckin' days.

I walked to the lake slowly and thought about why she was so quick to run away. Then I remembered:

"My father…She thinks of me like my father. Damn him. He ruins everything for me."

"You shouldn't talk about me that way, Draco," a voice in the nearby brush spoke softly.

I felt my throat constrict and sweat form on my brow. I looked towards where the voice had come from.

A tall, lean figure with a dark cloak and blonde hair like mine stepped out of the bushes. He walked towards me leisurely.

Even though the man was as tall as me, he still towered over me. Those eyes, with the fire that Hermione had in hers, bore into me. They again brought back memories I had either forgotten or had blocked out of my mind. I wanted to look away but I knew that would just bring on more severe punishments.

"You were kissing my Mudblood," He spoke yet again softly.

_My Mudblood,_ those words made me want to retch all over him. He had no right… He did not own her…

I just stared at him and spoke in his tone of voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Why… Visiting…," he said with an evil smirk.

"I won't let you hurt her."

"She's not yours Draco… she's mine and your friend Josh's. She's quite good even though she resisted it. Her screams were-"  
"Shut up bastard," I yelled slapping my father across the face, "I WILL NOT let you treat her the way you did Mother!"  
My father stared at me with his hand on his cheek. I then realized that what I did… was the stupidest thing ever to do. His eyes were ablaze and his face was contorted in the most gruesome of ways.

I took a step back and started to run as fast as my legs could move. I heard his footsteps behind me and my heart beat was faster. I ran into the castle and up the stairs to Hermione's and my dorm.

I didn't care that I had a cramp in my side and my leg was in pain. I was terrified. I no longer heard his steps when I entered the building but I didn't care. I got into my dorm and stopped so I could catch my breath.

After I did so, I headed up to my room and lay down in my bed.

How could I be so stupid! I hit my father! I can't believe I did that. Now he's gonna find a way to get me back… and it won't be good.

I sighed and closed my eyes so I could try to think. I ended up drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

"NO! STOP!"

I jumped up hearing Hermione's cry. I grabbed my wand quickly and ran, stumbling, to her room. I threw the door leading to her room open. My breath got caught in my throat.

My father was hovering over Hermione kissing and biting her neck, drawing blood from his biting. He was violating her as she writhed underneath him.

"Get off of her!"  
I dove and knocked him off of Hermione. He hit the floor hard and I scrambled on top of him to hold him down. My face was contorted in the same way his was earlier. I held my wand in a shaking hand in front of his face.

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to cause him pain. I wanted his payment for the torture that he caused my mother and me. I just couldn't bring myself to kill him.

I saw a smirk cross his face slowly as he murmured, "You can't do it… You can't kill me, can you?"

I just stared at him. I heard our dorm room door open and close and the rushing feet of people.

Lucius shimmied his way out under me and fled out onto the balcony. I got onto Hermione's bed to try to calm her down just as the door leading to the common room burst open.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape burst into the room. I looked up at them all.

They were frozen with their mouths agape. I looked down at Hermione who had passed out. It took me a while to realize why the teachers looked so shocked.

Here I am ruffled and practically hovering over an unconscious, naked, bloody Hermione. I groaned to myself and opened my mouth to tell the story but I got pushed off the bed by Snape.

"DRACO! How could you do something like this," Snape yelled at Draco griping him by the front of his collar.

"I-I didn't do it!"  
Dumbledore picked Hermione up, careful to keep her body covered and carried her out. McGonagall followed close behind. Snape glared at me.

"I never thought you would end up like your father… You may not go near Miss Granger until I say it is ok… I will place a spell on her room to alert me when you enter her room. I can't believe you would do this Draco… disgraceful."  
"He picked me you and shoved me into the bathroom. I stumbled and hit the floor. I didn't get up immediately, I had no need to. I let me head hit the floor.

Stupid…


	9. AN

A/N: The next chappies coming soon sry I havn't updated in a long while. I'm starting a new story called " The virus of life" check it out! O and I want to thank ALLLLL of the people how reviewed thank u thank u thank u! ok neway yeah just letting u guys know


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked slowly to get rid of the blurriness. I looked around to see where I was at. I remembered that i fell asleep on the cold bathroom floor when I saw the sinks and shower. I sat up slowly with a groan. I rubbed my face trying to wake myself up. I wonder what time it was… hmm…

I stood up. Where would I find the time? I closed my eyes slowly. Maybe… A clock, Draco… sometimes I really was blonde…

I shook my head and walked into Hermione's room, knowing she would have a clock. Right when I looked at her clock I felt a tug around my navel. The light tug quickly turned into a might pull. I felt myself being jerked from Hermione's room and thrown across the bathroom until I collided with the door leading to my room. I slid down to the floor.

What the hell…

"Ugh… my head… oh my god…," I muttered to myself.

I tried to stand with no avail seeing as I landed myself right back on my knees. I sat there for a while trying to figure out why I got jerked out of Hermione's room. Then I remembered that last night Snape said he was going to put a spell on Hermione's room to keep me out. Well it sure does keep me out.

I rubbed my head with a groan yet again and stood up, stumbling. I walked into my bedroom to get dressed for school.

I made it just in time for my second class, Transfiguration; I took my seat next to Blaise.

He nodded to acknowledge me.

"Hey mate," I said back to him.

My eyes immediately wandered to Hermione's usual seat. She wasn't there…

I raised my hand quickly, interrupting McGonagall's lesson.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall said giving me a slight look of disgust when she met my eye.

"Where's Hermione?"

Blaise's head along with the majority of the classes whirled around to look at me. I didn't care. A few of the girls murmured among themselves as the guys chuckled with their friends.

"You have no right to know that," she said sharply.

"Is she in the hospital wing?"

The class got more excited as soon as I said that.

"Hospital wing? Why would she be there?"

"Huh… looks as though Malfoy has finally cracked. Wonder if they slept together yet?"

"I'll kill him if he hurt her…"

I waited for her to reply but instead she just glared sharply and said, "Malfoy stop worrying about other peoples affairs and-"  
I ignored whatever she said last and walked briskly out of the room, leaving my book to slide off the table and onto the ground and my papers askew across the isle.

I ran down the halls toward the Infirmary. I burst through the doors and saw Madam Pompfrey attending to a few of the younger kids. Probably some kids who had been messing around with their wands and had some things go terribly wrong.

"Mr. Malfoy! You have no right to be bursting into my Infirmary! What if-"  
"Where's Hermione Granger," asked interrupting her.

"She's in no mood to talk."

"I don't care. Where is she?"

Madam Pompfrey pointed to the very end of the Infirmary to curtains surrounding a bed. I jogged down there and peaked through the curtains.

Hermione was sitting up in her bed staring down at her lap. She looked a little beaten up, a black eye and a few scratches.

I cleared my throat to let her know I was there, and then I stepped in. She gasped when she saw me.

"Hermione, it wasn't me. It was-"

"Go away."

"But Hermione let me explain! It was my father! I know you saw me but-"

"Go away Malfoy!"  
Madam Pompfrey rushed over to me and ushered me out of Hermione's curtained space.

"But- Wait! No stop! Hermione!"

Hermione's eyes bore into mine as I was pushed out of the infirmary. The same look of fire that she used when she talked about Lucius was given to me…

Madam Pompfrey slammed the door in my face. I stood there a bit just staring at the door. I sighed dropping my head. It was going to take a long time to get her to even let me talk to her.

I turned around and headed back to Transfiguration downtrodden.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A couple of weeks came and went… A few days after she got out of the infirmary I got her to believe that I was not the one who raped her. She was still adamant not to be close to me… I could understand it too I just didn't like it…

I was lying on the couch on Saturday afternoon reading a book… yes, yes, reading a book. I heard the common room dorm close and looked up to see Hermione.

She smiled timidly at me and sat in the chair opposite the couch.

"So… how are you," I asked.

"Ok… I guess… How are you?"

"Ok… I guess," throwing her a small smile.

She gave me a quick smile. I stared down at my shoes for a while before the silence was broken.

"Malfoy, why is your dad the way he is?"

I looked up at her slowly.

"I don't know… well I don't really know. I have suspicions…"

"Has he ever really hurt you?"

I looked down slowly pretending to think even though there was no need to I already knew the answer. I wanted to scream, "Yes! He's hurt me too many times to count! I'm sick of it I want him dead," but I couldn't.

I hesitated telling her the truth but then gave in. Who was she gonna tell any ways? Her two best friends won't care…

"Yes Hermione… he has hurt me… quite a few times…," I said never meeting her eyes. I was ashamed to admit it. She was the only person I have ever admitted that to. I mean, Josh knew too but… now I can't even call him a friend anymore. After what he did… how could I?  
I finally looked up at her. She had a look of sorrow in her eyes. I stood and walked over to where she was sitting and sat next to her. I wrapped my arm around her and ran my hand up and down her arm comfortingly.

I stared out the window with her for a while before she asked, "Are we ever gonna be the same… after what we've been through?"

I thought for a moment then sang part of a Seether song for her. She looked up at me as I sang.

"And I am aware now of how everything is gonna be fine. One day too late I'm in hell. And I am prepared now seems every ones gonna be fine. One day too late seems just as well…"

She smiled a little then rested her head against my chest. I ran my fingers through her curly locks finally understanding her. All she ever wanted was someone to love her… to actually love her. It was the same thing I wanted. No girl has ever loved me... no guy has treated her right. We were perfect for eachother. It felt so right. Part of me thought that this was a dream andI never wanted to wake up.

I stared out at the rising moon just holding her. I never wanted to let go and at that moment she was everything to me… and all she did was put her head on my chest. The sad part was though I know as soon as I wake up she will be gone. I looked down at her and noticed her breathing become slower. I laid back carefully and closed my eyes slowly.

I vowed then and there that no one would hurt this woman… I vowed to repay those who hurt her beyond repair… even if it meant to kill my own best friend…

A/N: sry sry sry it took sooooooo long to update.. I've been rly rly busy and I'm sry this chappies so short. thanx u all 4 reviewing! XOXO


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning slowly feeling, as I thought I would, not warm soft body blanketing me. She got scared… again. I sat up with a groan and looked out the balcony window on my left. It was a bright sunny day… I despised it…

I stood and sauntered to my room, realizing as I opened the door to my wardrobe that it was a Hogsmeade day. I decided on a pair of tight skater pants and a shirt that read "Take me home and feed me". I slipped on a pair of DC's and messed up my hair a little. I walked out of the common room passing my board on the way. I don't even know why I bother bringing it there was no where I could- then I thought about the front foyer and the front doors.

I smirked and grabbed my board. I walked out of the common room. I jogged down the hall then dropped my board in front of me and got on. I swerved around people not caring about the ghosts yelling at me.

I picked up speed to enable to ollie over the set of stairs leading into the foyer. I noticed out of the corner of my eyes a set of sixth and seventh year girls ogling me and whispering. I couldn't help but smirk and wink at them. Like I said earlier…. I was hott… I did a simple kick flip for them as they giggled. I made my way to the front door hearing McGonagall screaming. I pushed my self hard so I could get out of the front doors. Kids shuffled out of the way for me.

I 180-ed over the small set of stairs leading up to the front door. I found myself collide with a soft, moving object and heard a loud snapping of boards.

A few seconds passed before I opened my eyes and regained focus. I looked down to see Hermione under me. I was at first confused then my mind slowly started to work. Soft, moving object… boards snapping… o god…

She opened her eyes also and stared up at me in surprise.

"Malfoy what the f-"

I felt a couple pairs of hands grabbing me around my armpits and throwing me off of her. I rolled over backwards and landed on my stomach… this of course pissed me off. I lifted myself up and sat on my knees not caring that my ass crack was showing much to some girls delight.

"Listen Weasel and Pothead, don't ever-"  
"Mr. Malfoy! How could- Miss Granger!"

I surveyed the scene in front of me… Potter and Weasley surrounding Hermione… two broken skateboards askew… and a large group of gawking kids. I looked at Hermione… she looked cool, calm and collected laying back on her elbows in her pink Volcom hat (which somehow managed to stay on her head during our crash) covering her wavy hair , torn jeans, and a matching pink jacket overlaying a white tank top. She looked really fine…

"… after SO many times of telling you all not to do anything dramatic and here you all are… what is it… four wheeling-."

"Skateboarding,professor," Hermione corrected McGonagall quickly.

She ignored Hermione's bit of information and belted, "No Hogsmeade for you two… Detention with me… NOW!"

She turned on her heal and stomped off muttering about "stupid rolling Muggle boards" and how she "gets more grays from those students."

I glanced at Hermione. She was talking to Weasley quietly. I saw the look of disappointment in his eyes… Probably because he knew he was never gonna be able to get a date with Herm-

I froze at what I saw next: Hermione stood on her tippy toes to give Weasel a kiss… and it wasn't just a normal peck on the lips but a long passionate kiss.

I felt anger boil up inside me. That- That GIRL had the nerve to make out with me… tease me… sleep on the couch with me… ugh…

I turned quickly and stomped up to the front door grabbing my broken board on the way. I made my way angrily down to McGonagall's classroom and burst through the door.

"Another outburst like that Mr. Malfoy and you will be serving a detention with me next weekend."

I plopped into one of the back chairs. A few seconds later we were joined by Miss Granger herself. I purposefully turned my head so I wouldn't have to look at her.

I ignored her for the first hour of our detention. McGonagall happily gave us the chore of cleaning out all the cages of her transformed animals.

"I will be leaving the room for a while to go attend some business with the headmaster. If I come back and you two are gone, talking, have messed around or anything else… you two will have detention with me every weekend for the first semester."

She gave us a harsh glare then turned and walked out of the room. I looked around the room making sure not to look at Granger. I can't believe she lead me on like that! It wasn't right…  
I noticed her staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"It's Malfoy to you Granger," I snapped at her.

I glanced over and noticed she looked a little taken aback.

"But-But-"  
"But what?"

"You told me to start calling you Draco…"

"Well stop… I don't need to hear my name coming off Mudblood lips like yours."

She jumped out of her desk knocking back the chair.

"You kissed these 'Mudblood' lips," she shouted at me.

"That was before I knew you used those lips to go and snog Weasel! Hell maybe even _shag_ him!"

She stared at me with her mouth gaped open.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to start to fall for you. I'm such an idiot!"

I noticed Granger froze with her mouth starting to shut slowly.

"You- You started t-to fall… for me," she asked stuttering.

I glared over at her. She looked me straight in the eye.

"Just get the fuck away from me!" I threw my chair back as I stood up, "I can't believe I trusted you, Mudblood."

I gave her a cold glare before moving to the other side of the room. I didn't want to be near her at all. At this point in time, I wanted nothing to do with her… my feelings I thought I had for her… were gone…

A/N: sry sry sry guys. skool started n all and I was having trouble w/ this chappie 2 but I will try my hardest to update more. If ya'll got ideas IM me or email me or leave it in the ummmm reviews thingy. I dun care I love talking 2 ppl! lol my IM is uuuummm rockerchik627 and my email is the same


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own the song in the chappie…. u can thank Finch 4 it… rock on Finch! \/

I was sitting on the balcony over looking the lake. I was thinking deeply.

A month or so had passed since that detention. Granger and I have not spoken much. We went on with our lives. She had hung out with her friends and I had hung out with mine.

I wasn't happy though. I couldn't stop thinking bout her. My mind wouldn't let her go… my eyes beckoned to see her face… my body craved her… screamed for her. I found myself on the brink of insomnia. I could no longer sleep with out dreaming about her. I was now having inane fantasies about me and her that neither could nor would ever happen. It drove me insane.

I threw my glass of fire whiskey angrily over the balcony hearing the resounding splash in the calm water not far below the balcony. I kicked the chair closest to me.

I can't be like this… I'm obsessed… and it's not like I never see her. I see her everyday! It was the fact that I couldn't have her. I couldn't touch her. She couldn't be mine.

I placed my hands on the balcony rail and relaxed, giving me a towering look. My shoulders were arched over my head which hung low.

I think the most frustrating thing of it all was of who I appeared in my eyes to act like. It troubled me most.

The way I was acting now…reminded me of my father. I sighed when realizing this. My father was one of the largest womanizers I have ever seen. He would obsess over woman after woman. If they did not go willingly he would pay them, offer them a certain something or… force them… as he did Granger. He somehow pulled Jaden into doing it too.

I looked up and watched the bats fly over the tree tops of the forbidden forest. I was lost in thought for a bit thinking of Granger, my father, and Jaden.

All of a sudden, I felt uneasy and no longer alone. I glanced around. I saw nothing… it's probably just my nerves because I was thinking about my-

"Why are you looking around, Draco?"

… Father…

I whipped around and saw my father standing in the doorway of the balcony. I swallowed hard and stared at him.

He walked towards me slowly.

"You're a disgrace Draco… falling in love with a Mudblood… They're good for nothing but sex…"

I felt his hand clothed in a leather glove wrap around my throat but I didn't even bother to fight it off. I stared into his eyes and saw a certain spark. A spark that I've seen before… his "death spark" I called it.

Maybe if I died… I wouldn't have to worry about Lucius or Granger or Jaden. I could forget about it all and welcome death. I bit my lip as I felt myself being pushed back over the balcony rail. I looked into my father's eyes for the last time. There was no sorrow, no remorse for what he was about to commit.

I closed my eyes as I felt my body slip over the rail of balcony and glide thro the air quickly. I held my breath and closed my eyes tight waiting to feel the ground. I was falling nine or ten stories. I tensed my body preparing to hit the ground. I felt dizzy and lightheaded almost as if I were going to black out… oddly enough… I did. At least, now, I won't feel any pain when I hit the ground…

My eyes fluttered open and I saw one of the most beautiful women that I have ever laid my eyes on hovering over me. She was gorgeous with her curly blonde-brown locks capturing her face and her chocolate eyes looking deeply into mine.

"Am I in heaven," I asked staring at her blatantly, " 'Coz you look like an angel…"

The woman tilted her head to her right and said in an aggravated tone, "No Malfoy… You're in the hospital wing."  
"The hospital wing… but I died…," I said dumbfounded.  
"No you **almost** died… I saw you falling and stopped you right before you hit the ground…"

I stared at her confused, "But… I died…Who are you? Are you sure you're not an angel?"

The angel rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair.

"Shut up Malfoy… you know very well who this is…"

She said I knew who it was… why didn't I then? The voice sounded familiar and she looked like some I knew too… but I didn't have the slightest idea of her identity…

"It's Mudblood Granger you bastard…," she said in a harsh whisper.

"Oh," I said simply. I had an extreme head ache and felt a little dizzy.

"Yeah, sorry to put your hopes down."

I opened my mouth to retort against her statement but was in no mood to argue with her.

"What happened?"

I didn't remember much. I know my father was with me… we were on the balcony… His hand was around my throat… after that my mind went blank.

"You're father pushed you over the balcony ledge," Granger said nonchalantly.

I nodded staring down at my feet… _Figures_, I thought, _no surprise there…_

I heard Granger's name being called by none other than Potty and Weasel.

"Well," she said standing up, "I best be off… er… see you soon."

I watched as her back retreated out of the Infirmary. I sighed to myself

_She should have just let me die,_ I thought.

A week or so passed before I could leave the Infirmary. Madame Pompfrey had been trying to rid me of that terrible headache I had.

The word of my fall off the head dorm's balcony had of course been spread fast. I had been telling everyone who had asked that I had slipped and fallen over the balcony ledge. Luckily, Madame Pompfrey had gotten rid of the bruises on my neck from where my father had grabbed me.

The night after my release from the infirmary I was sitting in the common room with Ganger both of us reading quietly. The only sounds to be heard were the turning of pages or the soft hooting of the passing owls by the open window.

The insane dreams of her had kept plaguing me and my fantasies had grown more. I was now having the thoughts every moment I was not concentrating on something. It was becoming unbearable… She would never have me though… I had rejected her, which was stupid, because now I needed her…

I had the sudden urge to talk to her.

"So Hermione, are you enjoying what you're reading?"

She looked up at me and nodded, "Yeah it pretty good."

"What is it?" I got up and walked over to her. I stood beside her looking over her shoulder at the book in her hand. She glanced up at me. I looked back. I felt my hand slide down to her breast.Her eyes widened at my touch and she reached up to move my hand away but I grabbed it and held it back. She started to stand letting her book fall to the ground. I grabbed her other hand as she raised it to me and forced her down onto the ground in front of the fireplace.

I saw the panic in her eyes and felt the tensing in her body. I couldn't stop myself… it was like someone was demanding me to do these things. It was like I was watching myself out side of my body.

She stared at me with fearful eyes as I straddled her waist and held her arms down. I kissed down her neck softly. I felt her resist… I wanted to resist myself but no matter how hard I tried to stop myself I just couldn't. I pulled a piece of rope out of my pocket and tied her hands around the table leg knowing that no matter how hard she tried she could not get loose.

I looked into her eyes yelling at myself to stop. No words came out of my mouth. I slowly kissed down her neck nibbling a little every once in a while. My hands slipped up her shirt and cupped her breasts. I heard her whimper but it was not a whimper of pleasure. She jerked her body away from me. I glared at her for a second and kneed her in her side. She grunted in pain.

I ripped off her shirt as she fought against me in vain. I bit, licked and kissed every open area of her body I could reach.

Her knee connected with my crotch which sent a jolt of pain through my body. I slapped her across the face in retaliation. I saw trickle of blood go from the corner of her mouth down her jaw line.

"This will hurt you… and I will too," I bent down and whispered harshly in her ear.

I woke up the next day in my bed completely naked and covered in cum and a little blood. I stared down at myself confused.

"What happened last night," I asked myself. I remembered reading my book in the common room with Granger then standing up...after that I remember crawling into bed… I couldn't understand it…

I got out of bed and cleaned myself up for classes that day. I met up with Blaise in the Hall to eat breakfast. As soon as I entered the Hall I couldn't help but feel someone's eyes boring into my skull. As I sat I looked around to see who it was.

I met the fiery, hate-filled glower of Granger. I swallowed hard not able to take my eyes away from hers. She slowly looked back to her friends. I too turned around… yet again… fearing for my life…

"Meier may we be this way forever  
And tell me, Lover, what will become of the others?"

Bones, skin, nails, and the flesh

On a bed of "lack of passion"

A medieval consequence

They worry you with all the talk of how

You're not their kind

Now I'm stealing her body and taking it home

There is always one more fall

Maladjusted you must trust me, Darling

Subsequently you see you deserve more than me

They bury you while wearing garments

Of funeral fire

Now I'm stealing her body and taking it home

There is always one more fall

This will hurt you…  
It's killing me…  
(This is the salt in my side, this is the thorn in my eye)

This will hurt you…  
It's killing me…  
(This is the salt in my side, this is the thorn in my eye)

This will hurt you…  
And I will too…

Bloodlust! Bloodlust!- for this girl  
Bloodloss! Bloodloss!- for this boy

Bloodlust! Bloodlust!- for this girl  
Bloodloss! Bloodloss!- for this boy…

This is forever…


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Christmas was just around the corner. I was planning to stay with my mother at the mansion over Christmas break since she was alone and all… that and I was deathly afraid of Granger I do not know what I did but she is scaring me with the stares.

It was the day that we got to return to our homes for Christmas break. I was packed and ready to go so I got dressed in my street clothes and headed out of the dorm. I met up with Blaise halfway down to the Hall for breakfast.

Blaise and I talked a bit about random things then out of the blue he asked, "Why have you been so like… distant lately?"  
I looked up at him slowly, "It's her-"  
"Oh no… Not _her _again…," Blaise groaned.  
"I can't help it…," I sighed, "She's been sending me death glares for the past few weeks, pushing me whenever she can… it's crazy…"

"Maybe you-"  
As I turned to look at Blaise I felt a fist collide with the side of my head and heard Blaise yell.

I stumbled back and hit the wall.  
"What the fu-"  
I saw Weasley come at me fiercely and grab the front of my shirt.

"You raped her, bitch," he yelled punching me mercilessly.

I kicked him in his balls when I had the chance and the burst of strength. Though I disliked him he did have a hard punch. I scrambled to my feet as he fell down grabbing his sweet spot.

"What the hell… are you… talking about, Weasley," I asked between breaths.

"You… raped… Hermione!" he said between gasps.

The groups standing outside all froze and stared at Weasley, including me.

"What," I asked slowly.

"You heard… me."

I stared at Weasley in disbelief.

"I-I didn't… I would never do that…"

I searched my thoughts for any memory of this… There was none… I did no such thing… I would never rape a girl.

"You fucking RAPED her!"

I shook my head. The people standing outside of the Great Hall still stared at Weasley and me, breathlessly. Weasley glared at me breathing haggardly. At that precise moment Granger walked out. I stared at her. She glared back.

Just then a flash of me thrusting into her hard holding her arms down while she was screaming and rolling around flew through my mind.

"Oh my-," I muttered.

"Everyone, it is time to board the train," I heard McGonagall yell.

The hall dispersed onto the front lawn. Weasley hobbled up and wrapped his arm around Granger's and walked out of the Hall, Potter quickly joined them.

Blaise helped me up slowly all the while staring at me.

I faced him and said softly, "I didn't rape her, Blaise… It wasn't me…"

Blaise nodded. We made our way together out to the train.

I entered my mansion and took my trunk and bag up to my room then came back down stairs.

My mum smiled at me, "I'm glad your home… I was starting to get lonely."

"Lonely! Mum, you always have people over!"

Mum laughed and shook her head, "Yes but not to stay… I get lonely at night."

"I wrapped my arm around her neck and whispered in her ear, "THAT is why you need to find a man…"  
She rolled her eyes and shrugged my arm off from around her neck, "Dinner will be done in an hour or so."

"Great… I'ma go outside and skate a lil."

She nodded, "Don't get hurt"

I waved my hand at her in acknowledgement, grabbed my board, and walked outside. I skated down our driveway and into the Muggle neighborhood below us. If anyone was looking out their window they would have seen a boy skateboarding out of the woods. I skated down the street and looked at the houses as I passed.

I was glad Jaden had taught me how to skateboard. I dunno what I'd do if I hadn't learned. Skateboarding is the only thing I can control in my life and I love it.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths as I glided down the small hill. I collided with something hard and fell to the ground gasping for air, gripping my ribs.

"Holy.. sh-," I opened my eyes to see what I collided with. I saw Granger in the same fetal position also gasping for air. I got onto my hands and knees and crawled over to her.

"You o-," I started but was interrupted by her sharp gasp of shock.  
"Malfoy! What the hell!"

She scrambled away from me.

I sat up on my knees and looked at her, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to run unto you I was just really enjoying my glide down the hill… so I wasn't paying attention."

She just stared at me.  
"You ok Granger?"

She nodded a little and scrambled up onto her feet.

"I-I got to go… I'll…"

I watched as she turned and walked briskly back to her house. This was going to be an interesting Christmas break.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I stood there in Grangers driveway for a bit staring after her. I need to find out what had happened.

_There was no way that I raped her_, I thought.

I decided to walk back to my house so I could think things through… I thought it was odd that I didn't remember anything of that night except standing over Hermione and looking down at her.

I stood up and grabbed my board. I ran and dropped it then jumped on. I let myself glide down the hill as I let myself actually think carefully about what had happened that night I "raped" Granger.

I thought hard and brought back the same memory: Granger reading a book sitting across from me in the common room. I had gotten up and walked towards her… my thoughts were on going to bed but I Had the urge to bend over her and see what she was reading. She looked up at me strangely and I smiled a little. After this part my mind sort of went blank, I thought harder as I swerved in and out of parked cars on the side of the rode. I stopped my board when I got to my destination, the park, and bent down to pick it up. I sat on a nearby bench and placed my elbows on my knees, my head in my hands, and I thought hard. I thought harder than any time before.

After about twenty minutes or so of replaying the images in my head I had another clip added in my mind. I saw my hand reach down and grab Granger's breast. I found myself a little surprised at this new found piece of evidence. My mind was whirring, thinking of what could have made me done something like that when I wasn't even thinking about it or even wanting to do that. Then it came to me… the Imperius Curse.

"Oh my god," I muttered softly, "My father..."

My conclusion was that my father had placed the curse on me when I didn't see him or when I wasn't paying attention. I know he has been hanging around Hogwarts grounds.

_Probably sticking around to fuck the other girls in school,_ I thought bitterly.

I then realized I had to tell Granger. I ran up the hill then dropped my board and skated all he way back to Granger's house. When I got to her driveway I left my boarded behind and ran up to her front door.  
He knocked and rang the doorbell a couple of times. After a few minutes or so Granger answered the door, then shut it when she met my eyes.

I banged on the door and yelled, "Wait! Granger! I know what happened that night! Please! Let me explain!"

I stood there for a couple of minutes and was about to bang on the door again before I saw it crack open.

"Gran-"  
"Hermione," she corrected peering at me through the door crack with one of her eyes.

I stared at her for a bit then asked softly, "C-can I explain things to you?"

I saw her head nod a couple of times.  
"I'm coming outside though," she stated hurriedly as she stepped out of her house.

I hurriedly said a lot a once which resulted in me having to repeat my confession.

"Gran- Hermione, it wasn't me that night that raped you! Well, I mean it was but-but I would never rape you of my own will."  
I paused to see if she could see where I'm going. I'm sure she got it but she just didn't feel like showing me that recognition.

"Hermione, I was under the Imperius Curse from my father."

She stared at me as if bored. I stared back waiting for her reply.

"Malfoy, how am I supposed to believe you?"

"I don't know. Was…. was there anything that I said or did that reminded you of my father?"

I watched her eyes falter to the ground and haze slightly as she thought back.

"Well... your voice was a little harsher than I've ever heard it and the way you… well… yes certain things that you did were like Lucius, but that could be because you're his son."

"O no… I assure you that I have my own sexual um…. ways."

She stared at me then said slowly, "Let me think about this stuff then I'll get back to you. Where… do you live?"  
"You can't get to my house… I'll come down tomorrow same time as now."

She nodded then turned and walked into her house. I waited until the door was closed the started my ascent back up to my lonesome house.

I woke up on Christmas morning and stared out my window. I smiled when I noticed snow falling outside.

My feet hit the cold floor.

"Oh…"

I slipped on my slippers and stretched my cramped up muscles. My reflection in the mirror seemed different this morning… I mean, it was still me but just different…

I shrugged it off and sauntered out of my room. The halls were colder than usual. I glanced up and noticed that the torches that typically warm the manor's halls were unlit. I cocked my head slightly and headed downstairs towards the kitchen where my mum often has a Christmas breakfast going.

The house was quiet I noticed… it was eerily disturbing. I felt alone… almost hopeless. I never really liked this house. It was too big for a family of three and felt almost like a prison when my father was here.

When I was younger ("and didn't know better" according to my father) I tried convincing my father to let us move down near Jaden. Lucius beat me whenever I suggested it.

I smelt the familiar scents of bacon and eggs as I turned into the kitchen. I smiled again and said, "Mum, that smells-"  
I stopped when I noticed that she wasn't in there. I knitted my eyebrows together and took a quick look around the kitchen and the living room.

"MUM!"

I waited I couple of minutes only to be rewarded with the disturbing silence.

I headed back into the kitchen and walked over to the stove, which was its own little island in the kitchen, and noticed that the bacon was blackened and burnt. In between the space of the island and the refrigerator, I noticed the bright blonde hair that my mother possessed strewn across the floor in an almost angelic way.

"Mum?"

I walked around the island and the sight that met my eyes made me scream.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

My mother, so full of life and love, lie there dead. Her throat slit open and her blood spilling onto the floor. Her body was contorted in an odd angle and her night gown was ripped up along with her under garments, suggesting to me that she had been raped.

I didn't know exactly what to do… so I ran. I bolted out the door of the manor not caring that I wasn't wearing any shoes or a shirt.

I tripped and fell down the hill. The ice and rocks tore at my bare skin and ripped my pants. I tried to get up and after a couple of minutes of struggling I managed to. I continued running, thought not as fast I was before I fell. The blood running down my back made me colder. The snow and wind hitting my wounds stung. My head throbbed; I think I hit a stump or something on my roll down the hill.

My pace slowed when I got to the neighborhood that my driveway faded into and I fell to my knees in the middle of the street. I guess it's a good thing I didn't roll down the driveway… that would have hurt considerably worse seeing as its pure brick and concrete.

The air pierced my lungs; I was breathing so hard. My muscles tightened and lessened my movement so I started crawling in my desperate attempt to get as far away from my house as I could.

I realized I couldn't move any farther when I found myself lying flat on the asphalt in the middle of the road. I stared up into the sky and watched the snow fall. That was the last image I had in my mind before it all went dark.

_My head it screams_

_My thoughts collide_

_I crawl to escape the darkness of the place I left behind_

_My lungs they burn_

_With the air that I used for screaming_

_Your name in the dark_

_Its cold outside_

_The wind bites at my wounds_

_I can't believe you're gone_

_There's nothing left for me here._

_Where do I go now…_

I felt a slight stinging sensation as I came back to consciousness. Someone was touching me… rubbing stuff into my chest… I opened my eyes slowly. It was a girl standing over me… rubbing a type of salve or something onto my chest. I waited for my eyes to refocus so I could get a better look at who she is.

She looked familiar… I reached up to touch her because she seemed as if she was unreal, like an angel or something.

"Malfoy… what are you doing?"

Her voice was familiar too. It sounded like the same voice that called me a foul, lonesome, evil… little cockroach. HERMIONE!  
I jumped up after realizing this.

"What- Why am I here? I-I… got to go… I can't stay-"  
This was way too close to my house… I couldn't be here.

"Malfoy… lay back down… you're hurt and need to rest."

I stared at her and whispered, "Why would you care? I thought you hated me?"

She sighed and answered softly, "I thought I did too… but after thinking about what had happened the other night… I realized that it couldn't have been you. A lot of the things you did reminded me of your father… the way you held my arms down… the way you pinned me to the ground."

I gazed at her, "How… how do you notice these things?"

"Well… when you're in a situation like that you try to focus on other things to take away from the pain and such… so I just happened to focus on things such as that… I couldn't help it…"

I glanced down to the floor and muttered, "I'm sorry for whatever my father… and I did to you."

"Never matter… So how did this all happen to you," she said indicating to my torso and arms.

"Um… I fell…"

She stared blankly at me, "You… fell…"

"Yeah… pretty much…"

"Why were you outside without shoes or a shirt?"

"I… forgot them."

"You forgot them…? Malfoy… come now, why were you really outside without a shirt."

"Uh… Er… I really forgot… them."  
"Malfoy! Stop lying! Tell me why you were really outside."  
"I… I… my mum… she was…," I took a deep breath. This was hard to say, "She was killed… and I can't go into the house… I can't look at her like that…"   
Hermione stared at me for a while opening and closing her mouth, unable to say anything. I gazed absentmindedly at the floor then felt her arms wrap around me. My head ended up in the crook of her neck and for the second time in my life… I cried… and didn't hide it.


End file.
